Absorb
damage to every enemy in a 5 / 7 / 8 / 10 meter explosion of psychic energy. Otherwise, the damage threshold is inflicted as damage over the same area. **Minimum damage and passive damage gain are affected by Power Strength, and damage from the explosion decreases with distance. **Only 10% of all incoming Magnetic damage can be absorbed. **Explosion hits enemies behind walls or cover, and affected enemies suffer a Knockdown. **The exceptions are enemies that are currently recovering from already being knocked down, or Infested enemies that are linked with a healer, in which case they will resist a large portion of the damage (and healing the healer) while not being stunned or knocked down, allowing them to immediately attack nyx when she ends the power. **Explosion radius is affected by Power Range. *Absorb drains 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 energy per second, and will remain active so long as Nyx has energy. An additional 8''' energy is drained for every '''1000 damage that's absorbed. Absorb will end if Nyx runs out of energy, or if deactivated by pressing the ability key again (default ). **All energy costs are affected by Power Efficiency. **Energy Siphon is deactivated while Absorb is being channeled. *Nyx is immune to all effects by enemies. This includes the energy drain from Energy Leech Eximus. *Casting Absorb in the air will cause Nyx to stay suspended until the skill is deactivated. **Absorb will stop any movement achieved prior to casting the skill when used in the air. **Even after deactivation, no momentum will carry over. Instead, you will drop straight down. **This does reset the directional melee, however, and it may be used again to regain some momentum. Used in this manner, Nyx is able to "fly" across tiles so long as she has energy to cast Absorb. *After not receiving damage for a short amount of time, the damage counter resets. This will not reset your total accumulated damage, however. *Raised Threat Level while ability is active. *Shields are allowed to recharge freely while in the absorb state, whether Nyx is being attacked or not. *If cast while falling off a ledge, Nyx will return from her original location and releases the bubble shield immediately. *Conclave rating: 50 / 50 / 85 / 120. |tips = *Both the player and his/her allies can contribute to the damage absorbed, dramatically increasing damage output. **Explosive weapons (ex: Penta and Ogris) contribute a high amount of damage incredibly quickly. Using these weapons will also drain your energy at a high rate. *It is not advisable to use this skill with the sentinel Shade. Shade will cloak Nyx during the Absorb period most of the time, whether the enemy is crowded around Nyx or not. As such, no damage will be absorbed as the enemy cannot see Nyx. During solo, the skill works fine still, as there are no teammates to draw enemy attention away. *Using this ability while on an Ice Trap in the void will greatly reduce energy drained. *If playing solo, this ability is a good candidate to combine Maximized Power Efficiency and Maximized Power Strength. When combined, the ability will: **Cost 12.5 energy to activate, 2''' energy per second to channel, and '''4 energy will be drained for every 1000 damage absorbed. **Deal 3435 damage to targets within 10 meters if active for less than 8''' seconds. **Ragdoll all enemies, throwing them backwards. (minus exceptions listed above) *Alternatively, a solo player can utilize self-damage from weapons such as Penta, Stug or Castanas to quickly and dramatically increase Absorb's damage without relying on the passive damage gain. *Some user functions are still available even after Absorb is cast (thought it's not clear if this is intended functionality): **Weapon detonation can still be triggered, enabling Nyx to self-inflict absorb-able damage (ex: Penta). **If knocked down or downed while casting, Nyx will be able to move and attack during the duration of the power. ***This enables Nyx to self-inflict absorb-able damage (ex: Ogris). *Allies that stand inside the absorb bubble are shielded from incoming ranged damage to some degree. **This can be a useful way to assist resurrecting an ally in a party of 3 or more. *During this ability, Nyx will be in mid-air suspension, instantly stopping her fall speed. This can be an advantage in correcting improper fall timing or while performing coordinated Maneuvers. **If Absorb ends in mid-air, in can often perform headshots on nearby enemies. |max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces explosion radius to '''3.4 meters. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces the activation cost to 6.25 energy, channeling cost to 1''' energy per second, and drain cost to '''2 energy per 1000 damage. **Reduces armor by 5%. *Maximized Power Range increases explosion radius to 23.5 meters. **Decreases the minimum damage to 600 and passive damage gain to 80 per second. *Maximized Power Strength increases the minimum damage to 3435 and passive damage gain to 458 per second. **Increases the activation cost to 38.75 energy, channeling cost to 6.2 energy per second, and drain cost to 12.4 energy per 1000 damage. }} See also * Nyx de:Absorbieren ru:Поглощение Category:Nyx Category:Mechanics Category:Update 7 Category:Warframe Abilities